Unlikely Love
by KR Wolfe
Summary: Edward Cullen—a well-trained assassin—is assigned his new target, Isabella Swan. He's trained for years. Bella is a smart girl that graduated early at seventeen, now running a company her father owned, whom died unexpectedly. What happens to Edward when he only sees the girl and feels some dark emotion he had never known before? What will Bella do to stop him? Rated M. On hiatus.


**_Guess who's back...! *hides as tomatoes begin to fly* So... my first year of college is over and I have summer school starting up. So I decide to try and play with this plot idea little. It was originally a roleplay idea I do on another site I'm involved in. So... let's see how this goes, shall we._**

**_Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are owned specifically by the soul creator, Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the plot to Unlikely Love and any characters that do not share the names of any of the characters associated with Twilight or its characterizations._**

**_Rated M for a reason-it will get to that point, so be prepared._**

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Mike, I will not partner with you. I am deeply sorry, but I feel that you truly have no potential in helping my company expand any further. Good bye." With that, I hung up the blue tooth I had attached to me ear daily. Running a hand through my hair, I glanced at my calendar. So many things to do today, so little time.

I glanced out of the window from my office. I was almost on the top floor of the building and the view was fantastic. Too bad I never had much time to enjoy it. I was always far too busy.

"Ms. Swan." Rosalie's voice came over the small PA system sitting on my desk. "I am sending your ten o'clock up, if you are ready." She said. Rosalie was a friend of the family and had worked for my father for a few years. She was young, very young. Or at least she looked like it. She was young, gorgeous, and confident. I wished I was like that.

"Send them up, Rosalie." I stated before sitting down in the black leather chair by my desk.

It has always been so complicated now that my father passed. Everyone believed it was an accident but I knew better. I knew much better. He did not die because of some accident. He was murdered. I tried to hire someone to investigate, but they found nothing. They investigated for about six months before the case went cold. I vowed, however, that eventually, I would avenge his murder, no matter what.

Soon enough, I heard a loud knock against my door before I looked over. "Enter." I gave a soft smile, seeing my newly hired escort, Emmett. "May I present, Mr. Aro Volturi." He opened the door more and a dark haired male entered the room. He was a bit older than I expected, but it was simply a normal day of business. I remember meeting him once when I was much younger and not in charge. Things were different now.

I nodded a bit before giving a smile, "Take a seat, Mr. Volturi. I am Isabella Swan." I offered my hand, giving a firm shake of his hand before taking a seat. "Now, let's talk business, shall we?"

* * *

"I am sorry you see it that way, Ms. Swan. I do hope you consider my offer of partnership. My company has practically a hand in every company in every country. I do wish you will consider."

I nodded slightly before getting up and escorting him to the door. "I will consider. Thank you." I smiled a bit before opening the door for him, letting him leave.

I walked back over to the desk and took a seat before glancing at the small picture frame with my father's picture. I frowned a bit, looking at it. "Dad… I'm sorry." I murmured softly to myself before looking away. I felt as though I owed it to myself to be better… to perhaps be better than him. Being CEO of a company that you had no idea as to what you were doing was hard. I barely knew what I was doing half the time and that was often as to why many other companies did not partner with me. Granted, many wanted to, but my father often said no to many of them. The companies believed that since my father passed, they may have a better chance in order to get their into my business. They were wrong. Big time. They also wanted to meet with me because I was young. I was only eighteen and the only reason I'm running this company is because I'm the daughter and only child able to do so. I will not have a regular life because of this. I graduated early and may not even get the chance to go to college. Heck, I may not even get to have a life outside of this job, this position.

Being in charge was hard, but I knew I would be able to do this.

* * *

**_Alright... so I decided on trying a new story. So... I'm not too sure. I feel like I'm jumping around a bit too much, but I feel that it is necessary to get out all the information needed in order to understand what Bella has gone through. So... as I said, I don't know about this one. It's short, yes, but it'll get better, I promise._**


End file.
